


The Strength of These Feelings

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caleb doesn't know why he continues to be surprised.





	The Strength of These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

"Here."

Startled by the sudden voice near him, Caleb looked up from his book to meet Fjord's gaze and the canteen that he was holding towards him. He also noted the bowl of steaming food in his other hand.

"Those for me?"

"Yes."

The sudden warmth that bursts forth in his stomach at Fjord's grin and nod surprises Caleb before he lets himself smile back. At this point, he doesn't know why he's still even amazed at the burst of emotions that he feels whenever Fjord is somehow involved.

"Thank you, Fjord."

Fjord merely smiles as he gently kisses him.


End file.
